Vibratory motors having a resilient driving element that is periodically urged into contact with a driven element to produce relative motion between the elements are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 2,451,840 discloses such a vibratory motor. Vibratory motors find application in small appliances, moving displays, etc. To enhance their usefulness, it is desirable that the motion produced by such motors be reversible. In the vibratory motor disclosed in the '840 patent, the motion is reversed by mechanically changing the angle with which the driving element makes contact with the driven element. To increase the utility of the vibratory motor in small electronically controlled appliances, it would be desirable if the direction of the motion could be controlled electronically. Furthermore, to simplify the construction of the motor it would be desirable to provide a reversible vibratory motor whereby the direction of motion can be changed without moving parts such as shift linkages.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vibratory motor capable of electronically reversible motion.
It is a further object to provide a vibratory motor capable of reversible motion which does not require mechanical shift linkages for producing a reversible motion.